lose memory
by Tutup Botol
Summary: Ingat semua kejadian sebelum amnesia, kemudian lupa pada kejadian setelah amnesia pun termasuk amnesia? yuchun merasakannya. Setelah 15 tahun berlalu, ia tersadar dari amnesianya dan mendapati hidupnya berubah asing. bagaimanana menjalaninya, yuchunpun tidak mengerti... warning: genderswitch, typo, yoosu, rate t menuju m, no sex story. one shoot


**Lose Memory**

Derap langkah menghentak. Menggema disepanjang lorong rumah. Semakin lama, suaranya semakin cepat. Mendekat menuju kamar yang sedang didiami oleh seorang pria. Pria itu masih tertidur dengan tubuh penuh peluh. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kepalanya menggeleng seakan mengapresiasikan penolakan atas mimpi buruk yang ia alami.

Suara bising berupa pekikan seakan memacu pria itu untuk terus berlari menuju cahaya putih diujung sana. Sebuah hentakan dan dorongan tiba-tiba, membuatnya terbangun dengan pandangan kabur yang luar biasa. Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Kepalanya terasa pening tak terkira. Ia memijat keningnya yang perlahan. Berharap sakit itu hilang.

Suara bising itu masih terus menggema dengan bunyi pekikan nyaring dan teriakan yang hampir memecah gendang telinganya. Pria itu mencari sumber suara. Suara itu berasal dari samping kanannya.

Dua orang bocah laki-laki dengan kemeja putih berada disampingnya. Seorang yang lebih besar berteriak marah pada bocah berambut coklat keriting yang lebih muda darinya. Bocah berambut keriting itu tergugu dengan kedua sudut bibir yang jatuh kebawah. Tidak tahan. Pria itu menyuruh mereka diam sebelum kepalanya meledak tetapi tak satupun dari mereka yang mendengar.

"Appa milikku! Kau sudah ambil umma! Appa milikku!" Marah bocah berambut hitam lurus yang lebih tua.

Bocah keriting itu tak tahan memecahkan tangisnya. "Appa... Appa!" Panggil bocah itu sambil meraung. Kedua tangannya mengerat pada celana jeans yang ia kenakan.

Pria itu langsung menutup kedua telinganya. Suara bocah itu seakan ingin merusak pendengaran. "Hentikan!" Teriak pria itu, tak tahan.

Tangisan bocah itu terhenti. Ia tersentak. Mulutnya langsung gagu dan mata bulatnya melotot mengekspresikan kaget yang tidak terkira begitupun bocah laki-laki yang ada disampingnya. Sesaat hening sampai...

"Umma!" Raung mereka berdua. Keduanya menangis pilu. Seberapa keras mencoba, pria itu tak dapat menghentikan tangis mereka. Ia pun akhirnya memendam kepalanya dalam tumpukan bantal.

Seorang wanita berambut coklat ikal langsung datang dan memasuki kamar dengan wajah yang khawatir. Ia memeluk kedua bocah itu dengan erat.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Kedua bocah itu tidak langsung menjawab, hanya terus menangis sambil mengotori pakaian wanita itu dengan lelehan ingus, ludah dan air mata. "Sudah-sudah." Ujarnya menenangkan.

"Hei, ada apa?" Tanyanya pada pria itu. Pria itu tentu saja tidak mendengar. "Hei!" Panggilnya sambil menampar bokong pria yang sedang menungging sambil memendam kepalanya di tumpukan bantal itu.

Pria itu langsung menoleh dengan geram. "Hei! Siapa kau berani memukul bokongku!" Marahnya pada wanita itu.

"Bokongmu tidak akan kurang sedikitpun! Mereka kenapa?" Tanya wanita itu sambil berteriak agar suaranya bisa terdengar. Kedua bocah itu masih menangis dengan suaranya yang melengking.

"Mana aku tahu!" Acuh sang pria. Ia pun kembali membenamkan kepalanya. Wanita itu hanya mendecak sambil membawa kedua bocah itu keluar.

Mendengar suara bising itu pergi, pria itu kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya masih pening. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang agak botak dengan rambut yang baru saja tumbuh.

Beberapa saat ia terdiam, kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk melihat bayangan wajahnya di cermin.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...

Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Pria itu, Ayahnya, Ibunya, Wanita berambut coklat ikal dengan kedua bocah yang menangis tadi pagi. Mereka semua memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dibaca.

"Kenapa?!" Tanyanya galak terutama pada wanita yang sudah menampar bokongnya. Cantik sih cantik, tetapi tangannya tidak sopan. Ia semakin curiga bahwa kepalanya yang botak ada hubungannya dengan wanita itu.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya, nak?" Tanya ibu pria itu dengan wajah yang tidak percaya.

"Siapa? Dia sepupu jauh kita?" Tanya pria itu tidak yakin. Ia melihat wajah ibunya yang terlihat bingung. Apa mungkin ia melupakan sesuatu.

Mereka semua menghembuskan nafas. Kedua bocah itu masih dalam kebingungan melihat para orang dewasa yang menggeleng kepala.

"Appa!" Panggil kedua bocah itu padanya.

"Hah?" Tanya pria itu penuh tanda tanya. Orang tuanya menatap penuh perihatin.

"Itu anakmu dan dia adalah istrimu, Yuchun." Jawab kedua orang tuanya. Wanita itu mengela nafas.

"Sudah aku katakan mungkin kejadiannya akan begini. Kenapa dia terus memaksa." Eluh wanita itu. Ibunya mengusap pundak wanita itu seakan memberikan kekuatan. Yuchun hanya merengitkan keningnya. Ini leluconkan? pikirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Akukan masih sekolah." Protesnya. Masih tidak percaya.

"Kau sudah 35 tahun." Ujar ayahnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"APA?! Bagaimana mungkin aku tua tanpa aku tahu?" Tanya tidak terima. Orang tuanya memang agak bertambah tua tetapi sejak dulu mereka memang sudah tua. Ia meraba tubuhnya sendiri untuk membuktikan. Tubuhnya masih tetap sama hanya saja mahkota kebanggaanya untuk menutupi jidat mengkilap itu ludes tak tersisa.

Reaksi Yuchun yang frustasi karena kepalanya membuat kedua bocah itu memandangnya sedih. "Appa..." Panggil mereka prihatin. Mereka berdua memeluk lehernya erat.

Ayahnya kembali sambil membawa album foto dan membukanya. Ia menunjukan foto dimana Yuchun berfoto bersama mereka semua atau foto pernikahannya dengan wanita itu.

"Nah, ini lihat! Kau menikah dengannya. Saat itu dia sedang mengandung anakmu yang pertama." Ujar Appanya sambil menunjukkan foto mereka berdua dialtar. Perut wanita itu sedikit membesar dari samping walau sudah disamarkan dengan tutu putih gaun pengantinnya.

"Kau memperkosanya karena cintamu selalu ditolak. Ingat tidak?" Cetus ibunya tanpa malu.

Wanita itu langsung menutup wajahnya, malu mengingat masa lalu. Yuchun tidak sanggup menutup mulutnya. Selama ini ia selalu digilai wanita untuk apa mengejar wanita itu sampai repot menghamilinya.

"Lalu kau memaksa kami menikahkan kalian sampai sempat-sempatnya berkata akan mengebiri dirimu sendiri kalau permintaanmu tidak dikabulkan."

Wajah yuchun memerah. Sementara wanita itu sontak melihat pada ayah mertuanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya wanita itu pada ayah martuanya. Ayahnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya. Kalian pasti membohongiku karena aku kekeh pergi ke Amerika." Ujarnya protes. Ia masih ingat ketika ayahnya tidak setuju ia pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya disana. Hubungan ayah dan neneknya di Amerika tidaklah baik, sehingga ayahnya melarangnya untuk kesana.

Ayahnya menghela nafas. Yuchun semakin bingung. Sementara kedua bocah itu tidak mau lepas darinya. "Justru itu masalahnya. Kau mengalami kecelakaan saat menuju bandara."

Yuchun merengit. "Kecelakaan?"

"Kau koma lima hari dan bangun dengan amnesia. Saat itu kau bahkan tidak mengenali kami. Dokter katakan kau mungkin bisa sembuh tetapi lima belas tahun sudah berlalu jadi kami mengabaikannya sampai akhirnya kau seperti ini." Jelas ayahnya.

"Lima belas tahun?"

Ayah dan ibunya mengangguk.

"Jadi benar aku sudah menikah? Dan ini anakku?" Tanya Yuchun tidak rela. Ia menatap keatas dengan wajah sedihnya. Ia seperti sudah membuang semua masa remajanya.

...

"Yuchun. Jangan bengong!" Seorang pria menepuk pundaknya agak keras. Yuchun meringis. Ia memandang kesal pada rekan bisnisnya yang punya saham lebih banyak di CV perusahaan konstruksi milik mereka, menurut sahabatnya itu. Yuchun hampir tidak mengenali sahabatnya yang terlihat berbeda. Tidak urakan seperti yang tergambar diingatannya.

"Apa benar semua sudah terlewat selama 15 tahun." Gumamnya sesal. Ia masih belum menerima semua ini. Bahkan ia pun tidak terima bagaimana ia bisa membaca gambar konstruksi dirapat tadi.

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Nikmati saja." Sahut sahabatnya itu sambil meletakkan beberapa kaleng soft drink untuk mereka nikmati di dalam ruang meeting.

"Entah bagaimana aku menikmati masa mudaku. Bagaimana bisa kepalaku botak." Eluh yuchun kembali. Sahabatnya tertawa.

"Saat kau amnesia kau tidak seperti ini. Kau malah senang karena amnesia, itu artinya kau punya alasan untuk mendekati Junsu." Sahabat terkekeh senang.

"Maksudmu apa, Yunho?"

"Kim Junsu. Kau tidak ingat? Kau tergila-gila padanya. Katanya dia sexy apalagi diranjang, liar kaya macan. Grrrrarrr." Ujar Yunho dengan pikiran kotornya sambil menirukan aungan macan yang biasa diucapkan Yuchun saat menggambarkan Junsu dahulu.

"Kim Junsu si kutu buku itu? Ih, menjijikan." Yuchun merinding membayangkan Junsu, si wanita aneh dengan kaca mata merah dan giginya yang di bahel seperti pagar. Ia semakin jijik ketika mengingat bagaimana Junsu yang membasahi behelnya dengan ludah. Yuks!

"Jijik tetapi sukakan?" goda Yunho.

"Jangan harap. Yang pantes sama gua itu cuman si sexy Jaejoong!" Protes Yuchun tidak terima. Ia malah mendapatkan pukulan dikepalanya.

"Dia istriku. Jangan macam-macam!" Ancam Yunho. Ia cemburu.

"Apa?!"

"Kau menikah dengan Junsu tujuh tahun lalu dan aku dengan Jejoong tahun lalu."

"APA!" Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Yuchun berteriak dalam satu hari.

...

Yuchun pulang dengan menunduk lesu. Pagi hari ini adalah bencana. Kepalanya botak. Wanita idamannya diambil sang sahabat. Ia sudah menikah. Punya dua orang anak dengan suara yang melengking dan Sekarang istrinya adalah si kutu buku dengan gigi pagar. Bagaimana bisa menikahi wanita seperti itu?

Oh, tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana ia berdua bercinta. Apa mungkin ia harus menutup wajah istrinya dengan kardus supaya tidak terlihat. Yuchun meletakkan tasnya sembarang tempat, kemudian membuka kancing bajunya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Langkahnya langsung terhenti mendengar suara gemerisik air dari shower. Ia membuka pintu perlahan dan mendapati siluet tubuh wanita di lantai kamar mandi. Ia menahan nafas. Libidonya terpacu untuk mensusuri pangkal bayangan yang berujung pada Kaki kecil nan mungil dengan bulir air mengalirinya. Pandangannya beranjak menuju keatas, sebuah bokong yang indah dengan bulatan sempurna dan pinggang yang ramping. Yuchun tidak tahan untuk terus melihat. Perut datar itu terlihat menggoda dan kedua buah dada yang menggantung dengan kuncupnya yang kemerahan membuatnya tak tahan.

Tetapi tunggu, si jelek Junsu masih berbayang diingatannya. Ia menahan nafas. Takut kalau bayangannya menjadi kenyataan.

Yunchun kembali menahan nafas ketika namanya dipanggil. "Tolong ambilkan handuk disana, aku lupa." Pinta wanita itu. wajahnya terlihat menggairahkan dengan rambut yang basah. Yuchun tak dapat berkedip.

Sesaat kemudian, ia mulai melangkah. Bukan untuk mengambil handuk tetapi ikut bergabung dan mewujutkan fantasinya. Tentu saja.

"Kyaa, park Yuchun!"

Terdengar teriakan lagi.

...

Terdengar bunyi klik dari lampu senter kecil yang dimatikan oleh seorang pria berpakaian kemeja hitam. Sesaat mata Yuchun terasa tidak nyaman karena efek penyinaran itu.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja. Hasil rongsen kepalamu yang kemarin bagus." Ujar pria berkemeja hitam itu. Ia pun membereskan alat medisnya kedalam tas. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Pria itu berkunjung kerumah Yuchun sejak tiga bulan lalu.

"Tetapi ia masih belum bisa mengingatnya, Changmin." Keluh ibu Yuchun pada pria berkemeja hitam itu. Changmin dan Yuchun adalah saudara. Ayah Changmin adalah adik Ibu Yuchun. Sayangnya ayah Changmin yang juga dokter wafat terlebih dahulu.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Itu memang sering terjadi pada penderita amnesia, bibi. Otak adalah bagian tubuh manusia yang sulit diprediksi. Syukurlah tidak terjadi pembekuan darah atau pembengkakan yang membahayakan di otak." Jelas Changmin.

Ibu Yuchun meremas tangannya, khawatir. "Aku hanya khawatir pada nasib Junsu dan cucu-cucu ku. Aku takut..." Ibu Yuchun tidak berani melanjutkan perkataanya. Ia seperti orang tua dahulu jika perkataan adalah doa.

"Tenanglah bu." Ujar Yuchun terdengar santai.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang. Dulu saja sering bertengkar apa lagi sekarang." Kesal ibunya. Wanita tua itu hanya membuang muka. Dokter muda itu pun tersenyum menahan tawa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar bunyi langkah yang menghentak dari arah luar. Itu Junsu dengan rauh wajah yang terlihat kesal. Junsu datang diantara mereka kemudian memberikan selembar amplop pada Yuchun tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Yunchun membuka amplopnya tetapi ia tidak mengerti. Ibunya yang juga melihat, langsung menutup mulutnya saking terkejut. Ia melihat menantunya yang sedang marah. Merasa itu surat kesehatan Yuchun memberikannya pada Changmin.

Changmin terdiam sebentar. "Kau hamil dua bulan, Nunna?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada bicara yang terlihat terkejut.

Yuchun terbengong. Junsu hanya mengepalkan tangannya, kesal. Ibu Yuchun terkikik senang, tak sabar melapor pada suaminya.

Sepertinya, biarpun Yuchun amnesia. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana kehidupan sebelumnya berjalan. Dan ia pun menjalankannya dengan sangat baik. So, ibunya tidak perlu lagi khawatir.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin hamil anak ketiga, dasar cabul."

The End


End file.
